


The Taken War

by DuckierGalaxy, Sharkbit11



Series: The Blue Haired Huntress [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Awoken (Destiny) - Freeform, Game: Destiny: The Taken King DLC, Human, Hunter Guardian (Destiny), Named Ghost (Destiny), Petra Venj - Freeform, The Reef (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckierGalaxy/pseuds/DuckierGalaxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkbit11/pseuds/Sharkbit11
Series: The Blue Haired Huntress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616410





	The Taken War

“I think it’s about time I take you to see the person we’ve been helping out by killing those Fallen” GLX says, looking at his student whilst piloting his ship. 

“The Wolves? I thought we were fighting them because they were easy targets.” 

GLX shakes his head, “Time to come clean, I guess. The Wolves were the biggest Fallen threat we’ve faced since The Battle of Six Fronts, if you remember that from history class. Thinning their numbers was a priority and you made them look as easy as any other Fallen” GLX praises. 

“I remember learning about Six Fronts... Is there a reason we’re being escorted?” The Jess asks, looking at the ships flying royal purple banners. 

“We’re meeting with someone rather important, and very powerful. They’re just here to ensure everyone’s safety. Now that being said, the Reef doesn’t allow Guardians to carry weapons so leave your guns and knifes on the ship or they’ll be confiscated at gunpoint.” Jess gulps in anticipation as the ship lands softly on a pad. She quickly takes her hand cannon and knife and places them in the small armory. “Wait for me to tell you to join me” GLX whispers as he lowers the ship’s ramp.

The Hunter slowly walks out towards a group of eight women, all with purplish while skin. Six of them wore black leather outfits with padded armor over the shoulders and waist cloaks along with helmets with a tinted visor over the eyes and a mouth guard, leaving only a small opening for the soldier’s nose and upper cheeks to be exposed. The other women are dressed differently than the others, distinctly they lack a helmet of any sort. One has an eye-patch over her left eye and purple hair in a bun, with strands trying to cover the eye patch. Her outfit is similar to the others but with lots of purple and white markings and a sash over her right shoulder with an emblem on it. The second woman is wearing the same outfit as the others with only with purple markings. Her hair was also purple but worn in a shoulder long bob

Jess watches as her mentor approaches the group, slowly raising his empty hand to the air as two guards approach and pat him down. Once they finish, GLX motions for Jess to follow. Nervously, she walks down the ramp and gets pat down and cleared. Four of the guards draw their sidearms and enter the ship to check things out while the two helmet-less women begin to speak.

The one with the eye-patch speaks first, “GLX, it’s been a few months since I’ve last seen you. Glad you finally brought your student along, I’ve been waiting to see her since I heard that you actually volunteered” she gives a quick chuckle before turning to Jess. “My name’s Petra Venj, the Queen’s Wrath and right hand. This is Moxi of the Royal Awoken Guard, one of our finest and fourth in line to the rank of Paladin. She’ll be joining us today. Just listen to us and there won’t be issues” Petra reaches out a hand and Jess quickly shakes it. 

"Petra, since it's been so long and she hasn't seen it yet, do the knife thing!" GLX cheerfully asks. Petra sighs as she draws a curved knife from it's sheath and holds it out. After taking a deep breath she opens her hand and moves it down, but the knife stayed where it was, rotating in the air while defying gravity. After a few seconds, Petra grabs the blade out of the air and sheathes it. "That will never not freak me out" GLX states. Jess is awe struck, seeing such a thing is both really cool yet also pretty unnerving. 

“Follow us” Moxi says, the guards surrounding the two Guardians and leading them to a large door. Jess swallows hard as the door begins to open


End file.
